Lo que queda de mi
by Miss Wong
Summary: Harry sabe que cada momento junto a Ginny puede ser el último. Por eso, decide aprovecharlo en una noche de lluvia, cuando ella entra en su habitación. Situado en Las reliquias de la Muerte.


** Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Jota ká Roulin. La trama (en parte), mía.

**Summary:** Harry sabe que cada momento junto a Ginny puede ser el último. Por eso, decide aprovecharlo en una noche de lluvia, cuando ella entra en su habitación. Situado en Las reliquias de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de mi.<strong>

«Cause I want you, and I feel you crawling underneath my skin.

Like a hunger, like a burnin to find a place I've never been Now I'm broken,

and I'm faded I'm half the man I thought I would be. But you can have...

what's left of me».

—

Harry se refregó los ojos por debajo de sus lentes, acostado en su cama, con su lámpara de noche encendida y la lluvia cantando una suave música por la noche.

No podía dormir.

Imágenes, recuerdos y temores recorrían su mente, evitando que el sueño tomara participación de su cuerpo. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era poder descansar un poco, pero con tantos problemas rondando a su alrededor, era muy poco probable que pudiera hacerlo. Las manos le temblaban por los nervios y le dolía el estómago. Harry no era una persona que demostrara temor, de hecho, todos creían que era muy valiente.

Pero nadie podía entender la sensación que recorría su pecho cada vez que miraba a Ron, a Hermione o a Remus, pensando en si esa sería la última vez que los vería, si el abrazo que les concedía sería el último.

Alguien, en ese instante, tocó la puerta tres veces. Harry levantó la mirada y murmuró un amargo "adelante", intrigado por saber quien había tocado la puerta. Era muy poco probable que fuera Ron, ya que él entraría a la habitación sin golpear (considerando que compartían el mismo cuarto), tal vez era Hermione, aunque ella solía llamar en vez de tocar, al igual que la señora Weasley.

Su pecho se contrajo al ver que era Ginny quien abría la puerta y la cerraba tras ella. Harry se sentó dificultosamente en la cama, serio.

Ella traía un plato entre sus manos. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le sonrió un poco.

—Te traje algo de comida.

Harry suspiró.

—No tengo hambre.

Su intención no era ser grosero ni frío, pero era la única forma de no extrañarla cuando él se fuera en busca de los horrocruxes. Sabía que la extrañaría aun más si su relación se intensificaba (simplemente trataba de hacerse creer eso a si mismo, porque la extrañaría de todas formas).

Ginny lo miró por un momento.

—Vale —murmuró.

Dejó el plato sobre la cama de Ron y se cruzó de piernas.

—Hermione y yo hemos preparado un pastel para tu cumpleaños —dijo con un tono de alegría, tal vez para subirle los ánimos.

Harry no contestó, ni siquiera la miró. No podía, porque si lo hacía no sabía con exactitud lo que haría. Se sentía débil, aun cuando Remus le decía 'tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, eres muy valiente' él se sentía débil, sin fuerzas.

Solo.

—Tengo miedo, Ginny —murmuró—. No puedo decirte de qué, ni porqué, pero tengo miedo. No soy valiente como todos dicen.

Ella no se sorpendió, ni se preocupó, ni se puso a llorar. Simplemente lo observó pacientemente, y al ver que Harry no tenía nada más para decir, Ginny habló:

—Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. No es cierto —y la miró.

Ginny sonrió un poquito, y asintió.

—Sí. Lo eres. Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo; significa tenerlos, para poder enfrentarte a ellos. Jamás te he visto huir de los problemas, siempre los has enfrentado. Eres valiente, Harry —susurró.

Él la miró y sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Sería la última vez que la vería? ¿Regresaría él con vida? ¿Aceptaría ella otra oportunidad para ellos, si todo salía bien? Rendido, hizo un lugar a su izquierda en la cama, y dio unas palmadas a la zona libre.

—Quédate —le pidió, porque tal vez sería la última vez que estarían así, cerca y juntos.

Ella suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se recostó a su lado, tapándose con las frazadas y apoyando ligeramente su pelirroja cabellera en el hombro del muchacho. Él rodeó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acariciando suavemente su brazo, y quitándose los lentes con su otra mano, para dejarlos en el buró de la mesa. Sintió como la mano de Ginny tomaba la suya y entrecerraba sus dedos alrededor de los suyos, como si quisiera decirle que estaba allí, y que no iba a marcharse.

—Buenas noches, Harry —susurró.

Harry depositó un suave beso en su cabellera. Tal vez sería el último.

—Buenas noches, Ginny.

Y así, con las manos entrelazadas como niños en un cuento de hadas, él se durmió a su lado en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Guau, estoy orgullosa. Realmente estoy orgullosa de esto.<p>

**5:10 AM **de la madrugada, en mi momento de forever alone, escuchando a mi querido Nick Lachey con su hermosa canción "What's Left of me", y sintiendome como una mierda porque estoy más sola que un perro... así fue como nació esto.

_Amo a Ginny_, ¿vale? De verdad la amo. Me encanta la forma en la que afronta que Harry no puede estar con ella sin llorar, manteniéndose fuerte, ESO es una mujer de verdad. Y bueno, a Harry es imposible no amarlo, pobrecito.

La frase _"Y así, con las manos entrelazadas como niños en un cuento de hadas, él se durmió a su lado en la oscuridad." _no me pertenece, es de la saga The Mortal Instruments, y la puse porque se aplicaba a la perfección a esta escena.

¿Reviews? Sí, mejor, porque les echaré un **Avada Kedavra**.

Besos y grageas con sabor a **vómito** para todos.

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
